Molly Mombi
Molly Anne Mombi is the daughter of Mombi from the Land of Oz. She is a Rebel. She is not a villain, or a witch. Her roommate is Harley Crow. Appearance Molly has thick black ringlets that reach halfway down her back, a round, slightly chubby face, pale skin, and fiery red eyes framed by long thick, dark lashes. She looks like she could be a model, or a princess, but not with her clothes. Her mother has kept her simply clad, dressed in a shabby faded brown dress, with the threads unraveled in some places, patched in dark red, black, and green patches, and she usually goes barefoot, the bottoms of her feet are as tough as leather. Personality Molly is a very...difficult person. She is very picky, even at home, always wanting a certain thing done a certain way, to the point where even if it's her favorite food made for her, and she wants something else, she'll throw it on the floor. Her mother always responds to that with a slap, declaring: "Beggars can't be choosers Molly Anne." She's stubborn. Set in her ways, and knows, or rather, thinks, that she knows what's best and no one else could possibly have any other good ideas, even if they say the same exact idea that Molly had, she just pushes them out of the way and says it louder. She withdraws a lot of the time. She spends her free time hiding. At home, it was in the branches of her favorite tree, hidden by the blooms, and at the school, it's the Grimnasium, though sometimes sport teams practice there and she can't hide there, making her stamp her foot and scream. Molly is childish in many ways. Screaming or throwing a tantrum is her natural response to most things that happen to her, which makes people want to avoid her. Most of the time she wants people to avoid her, so that's good. But not all the time. Molly likes being alone. Not lonely. There is a difference. When she wants to be left alone, avoiding people and all social interactions, then she ''really ''wants to be left alone. There are times however, when she feels lonely and wishes she had a good friend, who understands everything about her. Molly doesn't know about how to be a good friend. She doesn't know the basic rules, like support your friends, be nice to them, help them, ask them for help,share secrets, stuff like that. She really doesn't understand even how to smile to make people feel comfortable around her, it ends up looking more like the "Joker." Friends Um, no. Molly withdraws from everyone. Even though her roommate Harley has pushed through and made her her friend, though they don't act like friends, Molly just says she is because Harley is there usually when she feels lonely, though they don't talk, or do anything like that. Romance It's a little, hard to get to understand who she likes. Or anything about her. Family Mother: Montana Mombi Montana treats her daughter pretty much the same way she treated Tip in the story. She treats her like a slave, gives her good food to eat, but rarely enough of it, and when Molly throws it on the floor, doesn't give her any more. She only gives her new clothes when she absolutely positively cannot wear the old ones anymore. Molly has made a vow after being slapped across the face one too many times, that she will never treat anyone the way her mother treats her. Pet Molly has been strictly prohibited from having a pet, as her mother doesn't want "another useless beast that just makes messes", but she did throw together a makeshift dog statue thing out of random items she'd found, and snuck some powder of life, to bring it alive. She's named her Mixi and she can talk, though rarely does when not left alone with Molly. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Witches Category:Land of Oz